Happy Birthday to Me
by Remember me in the dark
Summary: Karkat x Reader Uploaded from my Deviantart Page


Homestuck Karkat x Reader  
Happy Birthday to me~

If there was one day you hated today was it. Today was the day that you had been born. As Trolls called it a Wriggling day but you were used to calling it just plain old birthday, some of the trolls had tried to explain to you what Trolls did to celebrate Wriggling days but you seemed to lose interest. Lately you had just wanted a plain old human day to celebrate your birth. Not a big Troll celebration so therefor you didn't tell ANYONE that today was your birthday. You wanted to spend the day alone and begin to watch the piles of movies that had been given to you by Trolls for you to watch. Mostly from Karkat and Vriska piles of Nick Cage movies and Rom-coms seemed to dominate the pile however you could point out a select few that were actually yours. You chose a random movie from the pile then look at the title. Well looks like you got one of Karkat's movies. You stood and placed the disk in the DVD player sitting back on your couch to watch.  
You had only gotten through fifteen minutes to before a knock came to your door. Why would anyone bother me today of all days. I maybe could make an excuse by saying that I was sick and couldn't hang out with them today. You paused the movie to see who could possibly be. You open the door to see a familiar grumpy faced troll.  
''Do you need something Karkat?'' You asked leaning against the door frame. Karkat looked over at you he didn't seem to be in the best mood but then again this is Karkat Vantas famous for being the most grumpy Troll of them all.  
''I'm just pissed off, and isn't helping me a moirail's job?'' Great there was no way you were getting out of situation. You sighed and gestured for him to come in. Karkat stomped inside your hive and you closed the door behind you. Watching as he puts himself down on the couch. And looks up at the paused screen. ''So your finally deciding to watch one of the movies that I lent you. Which one?'' You looked at the title of the movie once again. To remind yourself.  
''Aquarius,'' You tell him  
''Oh that one, isn't it based off of that ship that Eridan calls his ''Hive?'' You looked at the boat on the cover of the case and nodded.  
''Yep,'' You sat down on the other side of the couch. Karkat looked away from the screen to look into your e\c eyes, ''So what has you all bent out of shape?'' You picked up the bowl of popcorn that you had made a few minutes ago for the movie. And took a few as if you were preparing for a long talk. You watched him expectantly.  
''It's just that... well what do you say to someone that you're flushed for but don't know how to tell them how you feel?'' He looked away from you.  
''Well it depends, but I think the best way to tell them is too... do something special for them. Something that would mean the world to them. Then tell them how you feel.'' You took another piece of popcorn and take another bite. He watched as you held out the bowl to him. ''Do you want one?'' He pushed the bowl away and you took another piece. He shook his head. You retracted the bowl.  
''Like what?''  
''All depends on the person your confessing too.'' You took another bite, watching him as he seemed to think over what you said. He then stands.  
''Thanks,'' Without another word exits your hive.  
''I wonder who he's confessing too.'' You asked yourself before shrugging and turning the movie back on. I was a movie about a ship that was supposed to take Trolls around the ocean but on its first odyssey mysteriously sunk. But recently had been lifted from the ocean and is now Eridan's hive. The movie was mostly about a young female troll that was supposed to be matesprits with a high blood by her lucius then becomes red for a young low blood. It's about the love between them.  
By the time the credits roll you're already crying you glance nuggets out. The ending had been so sudden and sad that it left you a crying sobbing mess. You crawled into a small ball on the couch to continue to cry to yourself. You look at the time it was time for lunch, you pulled yourself up wiping your tears on your shirt and starting to make a sandwich, slapping a mix of peanut butter and nutella onto two slices of your favorite type of bread. Then adding some birthday cake you had made for yourself. Humming happy birthday to yourself. You grabbed a fork and set your food down on the coffee table or as Karkat called it your 'hot drink table' you took out the DVD then put it back in it's case and placed in a new made pile of finished movies. Choosing to follow your own advice you take on of Vriska's movies instead. Making sure it didn't have any romance in it. Then popping into the player and sitting back with your sandwich and cake.  
You ate the sandwich first, savoring the taste then picking up your fork to devour the cake before you. ''Happy birthday to me, happy birthday, to me happy birthday dear me happy birthday to me~'' You sang softly to yourself. Even in your own voice you could hear the sadness dripping from it. A small twinge on loneliness for the years of earth birthdays you had shared with your family. A single stray tear slid down your already wet cheeks as you took a bite of the small cake. The taste seeming flavorless and bland. Thoughts of your family, the cake your mother had made when you were a child the gifts you would receive. A day just for you. You lost interest in the movie you were watching and turned off the TV. Then choosing to walk upstairs to take a nap.

Once you woke up from your rest you looked to see that you had slept for a good two and a half hours. That meant that you only had a few more hours before your birthday was over for another year. You sighed in relief. Getting up to see the door closed. Wait? You didn't remember closing the door. You opened it to find a note tapped to it. You look at the note with curiosity.

There's a surprise waiting for you,

You raised a brow. What did that mean? You shrug it off and walk down the stairs looking for anything out of the ordinary, however you didn't see anything that you saw as unusual. Once you reached the bottom of the stairs everything was different.  
There was a table set up in the living room. With a delicious looking cake sitting in a glass case. Your mouth watered at the sight. Then you noticed a small box with your name on it. You first open the card on the outside of the box,

No one should spend their Wriggling day alone.

A tear slipped down your cheeks. You wondered who could do such a thing. Do something like this. You opened the box to reveal another note and beautiful necklace with your zodiac sign. You smiled at the necklace and looked over at the second note.

So, would you be my Matesprit?  
Karkat,

You reread the note and picked up the necklace. Placing it in it's rightful place on your neck. You heard a person walking into the room and you turned to see a blushing Karkat. He studied you very carefully. He smiled and you pounced on him. Hugging him tightly tears starting to run down your face. Karkat hugged you back as you buried your face in his shoulder.  
''Thank you Karkat,'' You sobbed quietly. ''And yes... I will be your matesprit for now and always.''  
''Thank you.'' He whispers back to you. You released one another you added:  
''How did you know that today was my birth- I mean Wriggling day?''  
''Easy you told me'' You searched your memories.  
''No I didn't I never told you.''  
''But you wrote it on your date reminder.'' You glanced over at the calender on your wall. Where you had written your birthday in red ink.  
''oh, that.'' I smiled softly, ''thank you again.'' You looked back at Karkat. Smiling at him. He reaches down and kisses your forehead. Making you blush a deep red.  
''Do you want me to spend the rest of day with you?'' He questions and you nodded.  
''That would make me extremely happy Karkat.''  
You two spent the rest of the day eating cake and watching Rom-coms both of you crying and laughing. Let's just say that was the best Birthday you had ever had.


End file.
